Zero Boundaries
by SourPatchKid03
Summary: Rin is the most pessimistic girl in the world that hates the world and everyone in it. When she tries to commit suicide she is saved by a mysterious boy. A boy that seems to be fascinated about her to the point of no boundaries. He has gone far enough by stalking her and appearing before her at the strangest of moments. How can she escape this stalker when he's her new neighbor?
1. The Lesson

**SPK03 is introducing a random story, this time around. It's called ZERO BOUNDARIES hope you like it. It will be peculiar just like my other stories. You will see what I mean. Pretty soon.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I don't own Vocaloid or their characters, music and etc. )**

**Story: Zero Boundaries**

**Chapter 1:**

**"The lesson"**

**Rin POV:**

The sun sets and rises in this world, yet we know nothing of it. How we all came into existence and the reason for our lives. That is the way I happen to portray my life, as the worst pill to swallow daily. Hating life is normal for a teen my age, but wanting to know the answers to everything is different. I have been having strange dreams lately that may be linked to a memory in my previous life.

I am Rin Kagamine just your everyday girl living today in the age of technology. My main question in life is, why was I born...? Does my very life really make a difference in society. Or am I just another wandering soul, that walks about without meaning or purpose. Is it just me who thinks this way, waking up every morning questioning my being.

"Rin, Honey. You have school dear. Wake up."

I awaken from my deep slumber, with sweat lined upon my forehead, it happened again. The dream, where I question life and humanity, then end up waking up in cold sweat. This is great, another shower should wake me up from all this triumph.

Consequently, everyday I hope to dream a heavenly dream it always is a repeated nightmare of dying or floating in pure, utter darkness. I drug myself out of my warm bed still sustaining my body heat. Regret soon filled me when I began stepping away from my lovely bed. My room was freezing cold, as it naturally was that climate every morning.

Inside the bathroom was solitude, quiet, with no sound like a black and white silent film. I was waiting for the day that a psycho killer to just bust in and finally claim my miserable life. It really felt like my life had no meaning at all, although it was true.

The more I began thinking about this concept of living the more my hope on life dwindled, slowly. Every person in this world has a perfect life, except me apparently, living with my mom, a lonesome widower.

Yes, father has been gone an awful while, but it is nothing to cry about as children that bully me at school say. My hands turned the knob in the porcelain white shower that read HOT boldly.

I began disrobing myself to enter the daily morning cycle I called life. Once in the shower, I let my shoulders sag and hands fall to my sides. The morning shower water was freezing me, turning me the color of the shower walls.

All I could do was let the water spread shivers down my spine and deliver me goosebumps. Stupid water, stupid world, pathetic me... The conditioner I used was probably the most pleasant thing about this bathe. Even though I was immersed in cold water I recovered when it was over, toweling myself to conceal my warmth.

It really was horrible, the worst, this life of mine. I really have no life, just as the boys and girls at my school inform me daily. My mother was always quiet this time of morning, could barely hear if she is still alive downstairs. Outside my window a brilliant ray of sunshine beat upon the glass, just longing to enter.

Where is the beauty in something like that? I mean it is just an idiot sun that rises and sets. No importance or reason, I hate it. My uniform, with its sailor suit look to it. The brown and red bow, that is on the outfit with the short skirt that ends above the knee. I think a pedophile designed my school uniform...

When I finally finished dressing, I browsed at myself in the mirror to inspect myself. For someone who does not care about life, I care about my appearance before others. Can't really work with flaxen blonde hair that sits in front of your eyes.

The best I could do was decorate my hair with pins and to top it off, with a white Bow, that would sit straight on my head. I pressed my face with my palms, giving myself distasteful looks in the mirror. I stared at my crystal eyes checking for any sign of bags or dark circles. None, thank goodness, I'm too young to have any dark circles under my eyes cause I'm only fourteen.

Once I finished my inspection, I walked downstairs lifelessly as I did every morning. My mother wore her adoring smile as she did every other day. It was hard seeing her not smile, cause I looked to her for understanding and comfort.

When she was hurting during my fathers death it was me who had to pry her away from that depression. If I didn't do what was needed she would be gone, and I would be alone perishing without her. Pure happiness dwelled in her pretty smiling face that resembled that of mine.

The table was set with orange juice and pancakes, the breakfast of a darling child that she knew was as happy as her. It was a lie, I wasn't peachy at all, far from perfect, wishing death on myself and awaiting the day. Well, at least on the bright side she doesn't know the exact truth.

I highly doubt she will ever know the truth anyways, for it is none of her concern. Quietly I ate with my elbows resting on the table top. My mother said not a single word, just happened to wear the same vibrant smile she always wore. Why life has moments? I know not why it does, but it is truly mind boggling.

Her demeanor on everything is kind, even when things do not seem to go our way. When there is no money coming in, there are rough times of starvation, just milk and bread for dinner. It is none of my doing, the reason we are in the position we are in now.

None of my fault as she has told me every night. I would love to believe her, but it is impossible, if she didn't have to support me then she would not have to work so hard day by day.

Story of my life, so I like to think to myself, none of this has to do with me. Absolutely nothing... However despite harsh times and drastic turns for the worst, I always try to wear the equivalent smile as her.

Being generous is a natural thing that all people in this day and age should carry, but not everyone does. Even I, suffer with carrying that on my shoulders, no matter how much I'm bullied or put down, I stand tall and fend for my own. This is a dog-eat-dog world, but does it have to be that way...?

Why should I care? It means nothing to me, in fact I hate this world and all the people in it and what it has become. Poverty and stealing just to stay a float like every body else does.

After I finished my breakfast, I carried my dishes to the sink and bid my dear mother goodbye, just like another day. The morning air was as foggy and dense like every morning, it occurs to me how tired I am of living. My life really is ordinary in every way except the fact that I hate my horrid life.

Crossing the streets every single morning gives me ideas. Should I commit suicide and burn for an eternity in hell or just wait for the day. Till that day I think I will most likely play the waiting game. Today I thought of changing my mind on that decision by looking into the streets packed with cars and flowing with moving traffic.

This would be painful just for a second, I muttered to myself, clenching my fist. I stood on the very edge of cement that led into traffic. Finally I would be with my father, where ever he was. The light was about to turn green for the cars to go.

My eyes closed at the moment, ready for my death to occur. I moved my foot off the curb seeing the light green with one glance, for that to be the last image I see.

When I stepped completely off the curb, I felt a hand grab me aggressively by the elbow, catching me before I got side swiped by a moving vehicle. A gust of air by a passing car blew up in my face and was followed with a loud honk of a car horn. My eyes shot open with a quick choked gasp, to see the person who interfered with my suicide attempt.

It was some boy that had his eyes narrowed at me. All I could do was stare with a blank expression, tongue tied, unable to find words. He stood before me and looked down at me with his peacock feather eyes that were a perfect shade of blue.

"Girl are you all kinds of stupid, attempting something as idiotic as that?" He began, staring down into my eyes, now itching with the urge to cry.

"N-No, why would you stop me?!" I answered defensively, backing myself away from this stranger that I have never seen before in these parts.

"I don't know. You were about to throw yourself into moving traffic like a dumb-ass." He replied, brushing a piece of blonde hair from his eyes.

"Still, that's no reason to but-in!" I yelled as my knees caved in dropping me onto the cool pavement.

"You gave me reason! Don't be stupid!" He yelled more angrier than me, stepping closer now.

"I-It's not your problem... You still had no right to just stop me." I stated bluntly, just looking down at my hands, now shaking frantically.

"Whatever, just don't do it again. Got it?!" He hollered at me before leaving me, speechless on the ground. He disappeared in a sea of people on a bike headed in the opposite direction of me.

Feeling strange, I left that street and continued walking to school. When I finally got to the school that strange boy was all I could think off. Why would he do that, he does not even know me.

I know if I witnessed someone doing that, I would not prevent them from following through with their act. Maybe he had no reason to do that, but was one of those kind, foolish people that remind me of my mother. Stupid boy, who was he to call me stupid.

What a punk, just butting in, how rude of him, but got to admit I wanted to touch his girly mini-ponytail. Never seen a hairstyle like that on a guy before, but it kind of looked cute. Not that I will ever see this kid again or hear from him again.

**CHAPTER END**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**A/N**

**( That's what she thinks! )**

**Well if you review this, then I shall continue. If it doesn't get any reviews sadly you will never find out what I got in store. This is going to be fun. Just know I have not showed you anything about Len yet... You don't know why she has never seen him before or why he was headed towards the opposite direction of her. Soon you shall see.**

**This is Zero Boundaries and I'm SPK03**

**An amateur writer, I appreciate every person who reads this and reviews. So please do leave a review, tell me if you liked this or have any suggestions or if you're a BETA and saw some errors. Just give me a heads up.**

**Preview:**

**Chapter2?**

**Rin: "H-Hey. You're that kid!"**

**Len: "My name's not 'KID' it's Len, capital L,en. And not very nice to see you again either EMO girl."**

**Rin: "I'm not freakin EMO!"**

**Preview over:**

**But there is more to come, I'm going to create maybe 18 chapters or so...**

**Thank you for reading**

**SOURPATCHKID03**

**Later :D**


	2. Night Stalker

**Alright Zero Boundaries... I notice that this idea of stalkers is getting more popular than ever... Just kidding. There's nothing with this story. So...a big question is Rin really truly SUICIDAL? Or just really a little depressed? Well, don't matter. I'm really glad for the reviews...and encouragement. This amateur is striving toward improvement so thank you. Hope you like this next chapter. You get to meet 'Potato'...Rin has a little friend. Not a person but the next best thing. A girls best friend I guess...not a compact. But it is cute, it's not Len.**

**{ DISCLAIMER }**

**( I Do not own Vocaloid or their characters, music and Etc. )**

**Story:**

**Zero Boundaries**

**Chapter two:**

**"Night stalker"**

* * *

**Rin POV:**

The entire day the thought of that mysterious boy sat in my mind. Just the nerve he had, was making me edgy. His peacock eyes how extraordinary they were. Hold up, that boy ruined my pathetic suicide attempt. That would mean that he is a new foe. Then again, like I will ever see him again. It was probably one of those things that happen once in a lifetime. They should not be reoccurring; unless...forget it.

My walk home was more silent than the other day. It is always quiet in these parts where I live. The driveway had no car or cars, telling me right away that mom was at work. There I noticed something different with the neighbors house. There was a huge moving truck sitting in the previous neighbors driveway. The family that used to live there moved out almost a year ago. In less than a year somebody actually bought that old odd house.

I stood in the empty driveway getting a closer look. The mover were carrying boxes into that square looking house. Being more curious I stepped more out of my yard and onto the pavement. Behind me there was the sound of wheels grinding into the sidewalk. Pedals being pushed down on, kinda sounded like a bike. There I had to make the mistake of turning around. It was that kid! That one from this morning! The one that stopped me for no apparent reason at the time!

"H-Hey, you're that KID!" I pointed making it obvious, that I recognized him.

"My names not 'kid' it's Len, capital L,en." He spelled it out for me like I was retarded or something. "And it's not very nice seeing you again either EMO girl."

"I'm not freakin EMO!" I yelled, giving him awful glares.

"Then your just suicidal?" He interrogated, taking his feet off the pedals.

"No...I just got problems..." I explained myself with no reason.

"You have problems...?" He asked easily. "Hmm...you're not suicidal?"

"No, I'm not." I mumbled staring at my shoes.

"I see...now...what's wrong with you." He smiled this time. "You don't have problems, you just think you do. Thus you are Not suicidal."

"..." He made me think. In my mind a million questions were mind boggling me. I don't have problems? I'm not suicidal? Why did I try to kill myself? Am I just corrupted in my mind? He got to me...maybe I just am a little down on life at the moment.

"Ah, I got to you didn't I?" He shook his head as I was losing it. "You are your worst enemy. Aren't we all?"

My mouth opened yet my voice was not there. He was so right...but why?! "...Why..."

"I think you're a rather fascinating individual." He inspected my face with his eyes. "I like you."

"What?!" I snapped back to reality in an instant. "I don't even...I don't like you!"

"Can I study you more?" He questioned still staring. It was beginning to give me the willies.

"No." Scared, I answered back sounding apprehensive. Still sitting on his bike he watched me take steps back.

"Alright, be that way." Again he smirked, just watching me. "Don't forget my name. _NEIGHBOR_."

"Ah. Er...What?!" My jaw dropped as he walked his bike. To the house with the moving truck... He's my new neighbor?! God why do this to me? That kids a weirdo...a smart weirdo. How could anyone figure me out in less than a minute. What is he Sherlock Holmes?! Then that cocky smirk he had on his face. The audacity of that kid, just talking to me. No one talks to me, it would be a rare sight to see at school. Like once in a blue moon, people start a conversation.

"Rin do you know what time it is?" That's the conversation I receive. Call it what you will. When I opened the front door, Potato was waiting for me. Purring wildly, rubbing up against my leg. Silly orange cat, always trying to cheer me up. The cat spends too much time alone in the house, scratching up furniture. Now that I think of it, that's what we own that scratching post thing for. Some cats prefer sofa over it. Potato is just one of those cats.

I picked up the needy orange ball of fur carefully. The cat continued purring loudly in my arms. On the fridge there was a little yellow post-it. This for sure was my mother's writing, telling me the basics. To do a couple house chores and go grocery shopping. She left little money to buy fruits and vegetables. Basic necessity foods we needed to survive. First thing I do, my homework. Better to do it first to get it out of the way. Algebra the easiest math in the world. You would think, it's freakin hard. Just what the hell is a _parabola_?!

Second some dishes, I'm lucky there was only two at the most. Sweeping, not much to sweep, the house never was a mess. The porch was already clean after the rain. In the bushes, there was a rustle sound that startled me. My body went stiff to see that boy again.

"Hello." He began, smiling again. "So I think I got your schedule down..."

"What?!" My voice went sharp. He ran his hand through his hair, removing leaves.

"Do I have anything in my hair?" The boy inquired, trying to make eye contact. He had leaves and a couple twigs still stuck.

"Um...I don't know..." I held my broom in a tighter grip. He took his hair out of that ponytail, letting it fall. My eyes widened, his hair was really pretty so blonde. He tried to brush out the leaves with his fingers but had a hard time doing so. A few leaves fell out, and he looked up. He noticed my staring and grinned widely.

"Did I have more in my hair?" He tilted his head to the side, looking back at me. I shook my head; huffed then returned inside. No longer wanting to be around that freak. His hair was as long as mine is! It was even just as golden. Potato dug his nails into the couch more leaving holes. Oh great we got another 'holy' couch. The cat yawned revealing its _vampire_ like teeth. It's lime green eyes scanned me as I walked to my room.

Can't really remember if I locked the door or not. Oh, well it's not like anyone is going to break in or something. Off to the shower that is hot and waiting for me. The hot water felt good, just hitting me. The bathroom was steaming with all this heat. It gave me an idea. After my quick shower I'd mess around, write my name on the mirror. All this condensation, just can't let it go to waste. It bought a smile to me. My name. "You are you worst enemy." Is this all really just in my head? Is being alive good enough?

"NO." I rubbed my eyes that were beginning to grow wet with tears. 'Why am I crying?' Did he really say the truth? Then that makes him right... I am such a whiny person...I take my life for granted. So stupid, so foolish! Forget it, none of this matters to me. You only live once Rin don't do this to yourself.

I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out the foggy bathroom. My room was just as I left it aside from a note sitting on my dresser. Shakily I nabbed it, and read it silently.

_To Lovely Rin,_

_I found out your name. You know we have the same last name so if I marry you your name will stay the same correct, right? Good to know what grade your in and what you usually act like. Do you think I am sexy? Is that why you avoid me? Well, it don't matter. I'm on a mission to discover you; whether you like it or not. Also with that I wrote you a poem. Hope you like my crappy poetry that took me only two minutes to write._

_Okay,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_I like you and there's nothing you can do._

_There's no periods in poems right? Who cares, I'm multitasking at the moment. I will give you a hint of our next meet, if you are dying to see me again. He goes nothing. What comes after the dawn..._

_Hope you liked the letter. I am going to continue writing you, lovely~!_

_Love Len,_

_Like now..._

"What a _**freak**_!" I hurled that letter at the wall. He was in my room?! He was in my house?! I checked my room to see if anything was missing. Everything was there, nothing was stolen. Out of fear I dressed quickly and snooped around the house. There was nothing different, it was all just as it was left before my shower. My question was how the hell he got inside my house. I mean all the doors were locked. Something caught my eye; the back door. It was left open letting in a draft.

How did I forget to lock the slider?! Potato meowed obnoxious, giving me a sign that I needed to go grocery shopping. He was hungry, we are out of cat food. With no further stalling I left the house. Taking the little money and list with me. With mom at work, that left me with the option of walking or taking a subway. The subway would be the smart option at the time. Outside the wind was still blowing strong, howling almost. It was so chilly out, the thought of my scarf gave me regret. Should have brought a decent sweater and scarf.

Now I'm going to freeze and die. Why does everything I do have to do with death?! Switching thoughts, my birthday came to mind. My birthday, there is never a party. Just a _cupcake_ commemorating another year I live. Another year of survival, another year living in this horrible world. In fact, I'm not afraid to admit it I hate the world. All this time, it was never myself. Strange boy was right. Not that I'd admit that I'm wrong.

'Thank you weird boy.' Just this once you get a mental thank you from me. Only once. The subway ride was as always, silent. But, there is always a person who coughs and ruins that bitter silence. In that case the old man coughing proves my point. This was my stop the middle of town where all the life is at. Not at this time in this weather. Everyone was probably already home. The wind scares most folks. Not me, I wasn't going to fail Potato at home starving.

The store was a decent sized building. Not the nicest looking but still called a building. Actually it is a market for a reason. For me, just kidding. First think we needed shampoo, which we were out of at home. Second, the cat food for the starving Potato at home anxiously awaiting me. Third, we needed desperately some oranges. My fruit that is like my drug.

After my hunt for the items, I went to the check out. It was about time to get the hell out of here. Just before it gets dark. There are some ghetto parts in town, people get robbed. Some killed for their cash. Seems silly to me, then again money drives society. It makes people who they are today. Back to me, leaving the store. Everything was going well till this guy was following me. He had a hood draped over his head, almost covering his entire face.

This guy was really scaring me. I tried to lose him on the subway, but he followed. Sitting in an empty seat across from me. Great, now I have two stalkers...why me? I'm not even attractive or pretty. I'm short, mean and just awkward. I say hurtful things and cry easily at unexpected times. This might be one of those times...I'm freaking out. The man was watching me like a hawk my every move. All I could do was hug the bag of household items tightly.

Finally it was my stop. I jumped up and left the subway quick. The man trailed behind me silently, lurking in the shadows. The faster I sped walked the more obvious it was I was trying to escape. He was keeping up at my pace, almost running now. Footsteps that weren't mine were heard from behind me. The chase was on, now my heart was racing out of fear. There was no one to help me now. Please don't let me die this way. Not this way. A tiny tear found its way to fall down my face. I kept running like a scared rabbit till I ran into something.

Afraid to look, I kept me head down predicting the worst. Yet it never came...now shaking, my head gradually lifted. The Len boy...he was staring straight ahead. That scary man was nowhere in sight, I must had lost him.

"Hey." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. All I could do was fall back down, fighting back tears. "Woah?! What's up?"

"..." My mouth opened but no voice was present again. He noticed the tears just falling without reason, yet he didn't ask.

"W-What a-a-are y-you doing h-here?" I wiped away my tears, repeatedly. "Where d-did y-you come f-from?"

"Grandma's house." He grabbed my elbow helping me up again. "Did you get my letter?"

"Y-You are such a weirdo..." I stuttered with my voice still shaky. "D-Don't touch me..." Refusing his aid; I stood, but didn't leave.

"What's wrong afraid of the bad man?" He commented. This time I answered with a slow nod. All I felt was a something warm being thrown on me.

"You look cold." Len said walking beside me. "We might as well walk home from here." He led me home in an orderly manner.

Somehow it felt alright to be accompanied for once. Hold up, never mind. He went in my house without an 'invitation.'

"You seemed scared back there." He began. "Why?"

"I was being followed and I don't want to talk about it." I croaked, sounding broken. "Why do you like me? If I may ask?"

"You catch my interest." He looked up at the night sky above us. "You aren't NORMAL."

"Thanks for the compliment." I finally spoke in my negative manor. "Jerk."

"The girls at my high school think about nothing but lust." He kept his eyes fixed on the sky. "You haven't made that change yet."

"That's why. That's why...I value you." He finally turned my way. He gleaming eyes staring now into mine. All of a sudden a hand grabbed mine. No warning, I yelped.

"Wha-!" My mouth opened, desperately I tried to pull away. It was no use, he was stronger... Curse you weak fourteen year old body.

"Don't fight it." He smiled, to perfectly. It was making me ill. "You're adorable."

"No I'm not!" I squeaked outside the front of my house. His hand was not fragile it was strong, almost sheltering mine. My mom's car was in our driveway. She was home, if she found me with a boy I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"I think I want to meet your mother." Len boy was killing me with his girly like charm. Fangirls would drown in his eyes at the moment.

"NO." I narrowed my eyes at him. "And, Let go of my damn hand!"

"No, I don't want to." He argued outside my front door. "I want to hold it forever."

"I will hurt you if you don't...?" I sounded so fake trying to threaten him. "Are you going to let go now?!"

"No." He knocked on the door as I flailed around. My mother answered the door and her mouth dropped.

"Rin?! Where were you?" She turned the porch light on to find that idiot still holding my hand. "Rin, who's the boy?"

"Nice to finally meet you madam. I'm Len Kagamine your new neighbor that moved in next door." He introduced himself politely. He gave my mom that charming smiled and she smiled back. She rarely smiles...like ever.

"Oh, my... Mr. Kagamine would you like come inside?" She returned his politeness by inviting him inside. He entered before me, dragging me behind him.

"We are just to have dinner. Would you like to stay?" She added kindly.

"Sure." Len says finally letting go of my hand. Leaving it sweaty, and no longer shaking.

"This is a very lovely home you have here." He gives an opinion of the home. "But it isn't as lovely as your daughter."

My mom stared at him surprised and my face went blood red due to anger. "You're interested in my daughter?"

"Yep." He sat down at the table neatly setting a napkin down. "She is a rather rare rose."

"No I ain't." I frowned, as my mom smiled. "He's my worst nightmare."

"Rin isn't the nicest of all girls. Sorry Mr. Kagamine." My mother apologized playfully. "Wait Kagamine?"

"That's our last name." My mother exclaimed. "I don't think we are related."

"Nope. My father is an only child as is my mother." Len explained. "And please you can call me just Len."

"Okay Len." She said his name testing it out. "Would you like more tea?"

"Sure, yes please. Thank you." He used all the correct manor terms correctly. It was making me begin to feel sick.

After dinner my mother took the dishes to the sink and Len asked if she needed help. He was being overly kind for no reason. It was really bothering me. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He was clearly up to something. I just didn't know what.

"I should go. It's getting late." He explained. "We should do this again some other time."

"Yes. That would be lovely." My mother rejoiced with her hands clasped together. "Good night mister, Len."

"_Oyasumi_." He said to my mother heading to the door. "Rin may I say good bye to you at the door?"

"Huh? For what?" Having no mind I did as instructed. "What?!"

"I like your family. This was a nice evening." He used formal speaking sentences. "Also..."

"What?" I tilted my head wondering.

He nabbed my hand yet again, giving me quite a shock. "EHHH?!"

"What are you?!"

He kissed my hand, it happened too fast to react. "_Good night. Pleasant dreams._"

"Hopefully of me..." He winked, back and me.

"You're such a _**FREAK**_ you know that?!" I screamed at him, as he walked away.

"I know." He finally said trotting across his lawn.

God I wanted to punch something out of anger. My mom giggled behind me. "Oh...my Rin are you blushing?"

"No! I'm pissed!" I shrieked stomping to my room. She laughed harder, holding her coffee cup tightly. Potato sat on my bed watching me. Don't worry Rin it's not like you will see that Len boy again tomorrow.

* * *

**-End Chapter-**

**/ ( ^ w ^ ) / REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Alright, hopefully that was alright. Not too bad right. This time I didn't fail? Some things I can say about the story. Rin hates Len as you can see. Rin is NOT a suicidal, but odd. Len has a plan to do something... After all he is super kind to Rin's mother. This is not going to be a sweet story just yet... No one knows who Rin's second stalker is... There are no hints to who is is just yet. Maybe you will find out who it is. It's a dude though, so you know. Thank you for the review last time. I really appreciate your support for this crappy story...**

**Quick question:**

**Anyone like swoon over Len's poetry for Rin?**

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the support!**

**[ SPK03 ]**


End file.
